DW van Java
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Sebuah kisah inspiratif ala DW van Java yang mengisahkan sebuah kekuatan luar biasa dari hukum karma, tolong menolong, dan belas kasihan...
1. Snow Green

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei Games.

.

Behind the scene...

Sima Yi : semua posisi sudah diambil. Tinggal dalangnya saja yang ditentukan. Pastinya aku akan mendapatkan posisi itu...

Zhuge Liang : Siapa bilang kau akan mendapatkan posisi Dalang? Tidak mungkin orang sejahat dirimu mendapat peran itu.

Sima Yi : Tentu saja aku dapat. Semua Author pasti tahu ketampananku melebihi kalian semua. Fufufu...

Zhou Yu : Kau bilang ketampananmu melebihi aku? Jangan salah, aku yang paling muda dan kau jauh lebih tua dariku. Karena yang tua-tua seperti anda semua sudah terlalu _mainstream_!

Sima Yi : Tapi kalian kurang berpengalaman di dunia seni! Aku yang akan menjadi dalangnya!

Zhuge Liang : Kau tidak sebijak para dalang pada umumnya, mereka sudah jelas akan memilih aku!

Zhou Yu : Aku lebih muda dan lebih memikat wanita. Aku pasti terpilih!

Sima Yi : Pokoknya aku!

Zhuge Liang : Aku!

Scarlet : hedeh... kok ribut? Ada apa sih?

Zhou Yu & Zhuge Liang : ini salah dia! (menunjuk Sima Yi)

Scarlet : Bukannya Oom Sima Yi sudah dapat peran?

Zhuge Liang : Jadi kau sudah dapat peran dan ingin ganti peran? Kau curang!

Zhou Yu : Kau lebih curang lagi! Kau mengotori kerjasama kita!

Scarlet : Sudah jangan ribut! Hom pim pah aja! Yang putih jadi dalang!

Beberapa menit setelah ber-hompimpah...

Scarlet : So, peran sudah ditentukan. Aku bacakan lagi posisinya. Nagi-san, tolong urus wardrobe-nya ya...

Nagi : siap!

Scarlet : Jadi perannya adalah...

.

.

Liu Bei dan Sun Shang Xiang, sebagai pasangan raja dan ratu Shu

Liu Shan, sebagai Pangeran Salju alias Snow Green(?)

Sima Yi, sebagai Raja yang jahat

Zhou Yu, sebagai si Cermin Ajaib

Guan Yu, sebagai Serigala Pemburu Bayaran

Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, sebagai d' Kurcacis(?)

Xing Cai, sebagai ksatria dari negeri seberang

Zhue Liang, sebagai dalang

.

Scarlet : Oke, semua sudah jelas?

Sima Zhao : Tapi, bukankah di cerita aslinya ada tujuh kurcaci?

Scarlet : Maaf, aku lupa soal itu. Nagi-san, bagaimana kostumnya?

Nagi : kostumnya bersayap kupu-kupu semua, bagaimana kita bisa tampil?

Scarlet : Zhang He...(bersiap dengan deathglare)

Zhang He : Iya, nek...

Scarlet : Kenapa kamu merusak kostum rancanganku?

Zhang He : Kostum sotong rempong, cyin... Jadi eke benerin lagi...

Scarlet : Tapi jangan ditambahin sayap kupu-kupu juga dong! Begini saja, kamu ikut jadi kurcaci ketujuh bagaimana?

Zhang He : Eke dapet peran, bo? Endang bambang gurindang... Sangkyu cyin...

Scarlet : Haduh... (garuk kepala) Ya sudah, kita mulai acaranya dalam 3, 2, 1... Mulai!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Zhuge Liang : Selamat sejahtera, para pembaca. Bertemu lagi dengan kami para chara dari Tiga Kerajaan yang tak berhenti berperang untuk menghibur, dan mohon jangan kabur karena cerita kami banyak yang ngawur. Bersama saya, akan disajikan ribuan cerita dongeng dengan gaya canda khas dua Author kita. Inilah dia...

.

.

.

**DW van Java**

**Episode Snow Green : Ketika Snow White Sudah Terlalu Mainstream**

.

.

.

Zhuge Liang : Alkisah, ada sebuah kerajaan bernama Shu yang sangat makmur merata. Disana, ada sangat raja dan ratu yang sangat ramah nan bijaksana bernama Liu Bei dan Sun Shang Xiang. Namun sayang, bertahun-tahun mereka menikah belum juga memiliki anak. Pada suatu hari, Raja Liu Bei harus pergi meninggalkan istrinya untuk berperang di Changsha. Sedangkan esok harinya adalah hari kemerdekaan bagi Kerajaan Shu.

Liu Bei : Maafkan aku, Istriku. Tapi aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu...

Shang Xiang : Jika kau pergi bersama rakyatmu, siapa yang akan menemaniku disini?

Liu Bei : Entahlah, tapi akan sangat berbahaya jika membiarkan istana kita tak berpenghuni. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau pesan, Sayang...

Shang Xiang : Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau selamat di perjalanan dan kembali tanpa luka...

Liu Bei : Kau hanya ingin aku selamat? Apakah sulit untuk mengatakan 'aku tak pesan apa-apa'? Tapi baiklah, aku akan berusaha kembali untukmu...

Shang Xiang : Terima kasih, Suamiku...

Zhuge Liang : Dan Raja Liu Bei memulai pacuan kudanya. Meninggalkan sang istri sendirian di tengah musim dingin untuk berperang. Sementara ratu Shang Xiang...

Liu Bei : Hei, kenapa kamu tidak ikut?

Zhuge Liang : Maaf, Yang Mulia. Saya sedang menjadi dalang...

Liu Bei : Oh, iya. Ini hanya cerita dongeng...

Zhuge Liang : Ratu Shang Xiang sedang menjahit bendera Shu untuk dikibarkan. Meski harus berada di tengah musim dingin yang mencekam.

Shang Xiang : Aku sedang di luar rumah dan sudah membawa bendera, kenapa kamu ceritakan masih menjahit?

Zhuge Liang : Maaf, saya ganti ceritanya. Sun Shang Xiang sedang keluar rumah untuk mengibarkan bendera Shu berwarna hijau di depan istananya. Ia melalui jalan pintas dan telah selesai mengibarkan bendera tersebut. Hingga saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Ratu mecium bau aneh yang tak luput dari hidungnya.

Shang Xiang : Aneh. Kenapa dari tadi masih bau? Padahal tidak ada apa-apa disini...

Zhuge Liang : Ia mengangkat telapak kakinya di tengah tumpukan salju tersebut. Tak disangka dan dinyana, jalan pintas yang dilewati adalah peternakan kuda yang tak berpenghuni. Dan yang diinjaknya adalah kotoran kuda yang tertutup tumpukan salju dengan bau yang telah menewaskan ribuan peternak kuda istana.

Shang Xiang : Oh, tak kuduga ini bau sekali! Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu...

Zhuge Liang : Tiba-tiba, terlintas di pikiran sang ratu untuk memiliki anak penerus tahta Shu manakala Raja akan pensiun. Ratu pun menatap langit di kejauhan yang menampakkan gunung berapi di kerajaan sebelah sedang meletus dan memancarkan abu vulkanik.

Shang Xiang : (menghela napas) Andai saja aku punya seorang anak laki-laki penerus tahta Shu yang memiliki mata segelap abu vulkanik, kulit seputih salju, mengenakan pakaian hijau Shu, dan memiliki rambut sehitam, namun tidak sebau kotoran kuda ini...

Zhuge Liang : Tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai, mengenakan pakaian merah dan bersayap kupu-kupu yang akan kita panggil Bapak Peri.

Zhou Yu : (turun dari langit dengan sling) Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu dari anda, Yang Mulia Permaisuri...

Shang Xiang : Benar, Bapak Peri. Aku ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak untuk meneruskan kerajaan Shu.

Zhou Yu : Seperti apa yang anda mau, Yang Mulia?

Shang Xiang : Segelap abu vulkanik, seputih salju, sehijau bendera Shu, dan sehitam namun tidak sebau kotoran kuda yang kuinjak sekarang...

Zhou Yu : Permintaan anda akan terkabulkan tidak lama lagi, Yang Mulia...

Zhuge Liang : Bapak Peri mengabulkan permintaan sang Ratu. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Ratu memiliki seorang anak yang tampan sesuai keinginannya. Anak mungil yang manis itu ia namai Liu Shan, Pangeran Salju, Snow Green. Sehari setelah kelahiran Liu Shan, Raja Liu Bei meninggal karena sakit setelah berperang dengan Wu. Bapak Peri yang dahulu menolong Ratu, ditangkap oleh sosok lelaki jahat nan misterius dan diperintahkan untuk menghancurkan negeri Shu. Hingga pada suatu hari, ketika Liu Shan berusia lima tahun, sang Ratu mendengar berita bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang menolong salah satu rakyatnya dari serangan penyamun. Ratu Shang Xiang merasa senang dan berniat menikahi lelaki tersebut. Pria yang dinikahinya adalah Sima Yi, salah seorang saudagar kaya dan penasehat militer dari negeri Wei. Di istananya yang baru, saat Raja Sima Yi akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Liu Shan...

Sima Yi : Wahai Cermin Ajaib, baju mana yang akan cocok untuk pesta hari ini?

Zhou Yu : Yang warna ungu, Yang Mulia...

Sima Yi : Tapi aku sudah terlalu sering mengenakan baju ini...

Zhou Yu : Aku tak bisa berbohong. Anda lebih cocok dengan pakaian itu.

Sima Yi : Hei, Cermin Ajaib, apakah aku akan resmi menjadi raja setelah acara ini...

Zhou Yu : Yang Mulia, pernikahan anda baru seumur jagung. Dan tidak lama lagi, ada ancaman baru yang akan menghantui anda...

Sima Yi : Maksudmu?

Zhou Yu : Maksud saya, jika anda lebih sering mengambil hati Ratu, anda pasti memiliki kesempatan besar. Meskipun anda tidak bisa menjadi raja pada akhirnya...

Sima Yi : Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa menjadi raja?

Zhou Yu : Liu Shan...

Sima Yi : Liu Shan? Maksudmu anak ingusan itu akan mengalahkanku?

Zhou Yu : Dia memang terlihat seperti anak ingusan, tapi pada saat yang tepat, Ia akan menjadi penerus resmi kerajaan Shu...

Sima Yi : Tidak mungkin! Jika dia lebih pintar dari aku dalam ilmu menjadi raja, berarti aku adalah Chuck Norris...

Zhou Yu : Sebaiknya, anda segera mengantisipasi kejadian ini sebelum semuanya terlambat...

Sima Yi : Dengan begitu, aku bisa menjadi raja dengan mudahnya. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Uhuk, uhuk...

Zhou Yu : Tak disangka penyakit Guo Huai menular kepada anda... (tertawa kecil)

Sima Yi : Diam kau!

Zhuge Liang : Mendengar perkataan cermin ajaib, Sima Yi diam-diam menyusun rencana untuk membunuh Pangeran Salju Liu Shan tanpa diketahui oleh Ratu. Namun rencana itu selalu saja gagal. Hingga hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun, Liu Shan tumbuh menjadi sosok lelaki yang sangat berwibawa dan berwajah imut. Bahkan rakyat, binatang, dan binatang setengah rakyat(?) Shu sangat menyukai sikap lugu dan wajah manisnya. Sima Yi semakin tersaingi baik dalam perebutan posisinya sebagai raja, maupun dalam hal ketampanannya. Ia terus berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya dan curhat dengan cermin ajaibnya.

Sima Yi : Wahai Cermin Ajaib, siapakah yang tertampan di kerajaan ini hingga disenangi penulis cerita ini?

Zhou Yu : Jelas sekali jawabannya adalah anda, Yang Mulia...

Sima Yi : JAWAB YANG JUJUR!

Zhou Yu : Sebenarnya, Pangeran Salju Liu Shan, Yang Mulia...

Sima Yi : Tidak mungkin! Aku berusaha untuk bisa membunuhnya, tapi rencanaku selalu gagal. Seluruh rakyat Shu terpana dengan wajah tampannya hingga enggan untuk membunuhnya. Aku harus mencari akal...

Zhou Yu : Kalau begitu, anda membutuhkan seorang Pemburu Bayaran. Ia dikenal membunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Aku yakin rencana ini akan berhasil...

Sima Yi : Kau mengenal seorang Pemburu Bayaran? Tolong beritahu aku siapa orangnya.

Zhou Yu : Dia adalah Guan Yu, dikenal sebagai sang Serigala. Ia suka menyendiri dan telah membunuh jutaan orang serta binatang buruan. Ia hanya boleh dibayar dengan permata...

Sima Yi : Jadi itu pemburunya... Rencana yang bagus, Cermin Ajaib. Rencana bagus... MWAHAHAHAHAHA... Uhuk-uhuk!

Zhuge Liang : Dan rencana hasil kerjasama Sima Yi dan si Cermin Ajaib bermula dengan menyuruh Pangeran Liu Shan pergi mengantarkan makanan.

Sima Yi : Liu Shan...

Liu Shan : Ya, Ayah?

Sima Yi : Tolong antarkan makanan ini untuk ibuku di kerajaan seberang. Lebih baik kamu ambil jalan pintas lewat hutan ya...

Liu Shan : Baik, Ayah. Tapi, kenapa harus aku yag mengantarkannya? Bukankah sudah ada pengawal kerajaan?

Sima Yi : Tidak perlu. Dengan kau sendiri tanpa pengawal, ibuku bisa mengenalimu sebagai anakku.

Liu Shan : Jika itu yang Ayah katakan, akan kuantarkan.

Sima Yi : Hati-hati di jalan ya! Dan semoga kau mati dimakan serigala. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Liu Shan : Er... Ayah, aku masih disini. Ayah sedang menertawakan apa?

Sima Yi : Tidak apa-apa nak. Ayah baru saja update status di Warbook. Kebetulan statusnya lucu-lucu. Kau pergi saja.

Liu Shan : Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu... (melaju kencang dengan kudanya)

Sima Yi : Selamat jalan, Anakku. Dan semoga kau dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shang Xiang : Suamiku, kenapa kau tertawa seram? Apa kau senang jika anakku ada dalam bahaya?

Sima Yi : Tentu saja tidak, Sayang. Aku sangat menyayangi anakmu seperti anakku sendiri. Aku melatih kekuatan suaraku karena besok aku akan menyanyi untuk pertemuan besok. (Fiuh, hampir saja ketahuan)

Zhuge Liang : Dan rencana Sima Yi membujuk Pangeran Salju berhasil dengan indahnya. Sambil menunggu Pangeran Liu Shan yang sedang berlari ke hutan, kita kembali ke kamar Sima Yi, tepat saat ia sudah memanggil Guan Yu sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Sima Yi : Kudengar kau adalah pembunuh bayaran yang sangat kejam. Jika kau bisa memenuhi tugasmu, aku akan memberi bayaran yang setimpal dengan orang yang ingin kubunuh... (memasuki ruang rahasianya, lalu mengambil sebuah koper hitam berisi jutaan berlian yang kemudian ditunjukkan kepada Guan Yu)

Guan Yu : Tawaran menarik. Jika kau sepakat dengan perjanjiannya, siapa yang harus kubunuh, Yang Mulia?

Sima Yi : Sangat mudah, tapi kau harus cukup cerdik. Aku ingin kau membunuh Pangeran Salju yang terus dibicarakan orang, agar desas-desus tentang kekuasaanku akan menghilang seiring menghilangnya orang itu.

Guan Yu : Aku harus mencari dimana, Yang Mulia?

Sima Yi : Jangan khawatir, dia sedang berada di hutan. Kau cukup mencarinya disana.

Guan Yu : Baik, akan kulaksanakan...

Zhuge Liang : Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Guan Yu, Sima Yi memulai kembali tertawa seramnya karena tak lama lagi rencananya akan berhasil. Dan sekarang, kita kembali ke posisi Liu Shan, tempat dimana ia sedang menyanyi riang seraya tak ada kejadian apapun yang mendatanginya...

Liu Shan : _Dimana,dimana, dimanaaaa... Tinggalnya sekarang dimana..._(menyanyi kecil, yang nampaknya seperti menyanyikan lagu Alamat Palsu)

Zhuge Liang : Tanpa sepengetahuan Pangeran Liu Shan, tampak sesosok bayangan dengan benda berkilau bersamanya, akan membunuh lelaki yang dikenal sangat unyu ini. Di saat terjangan pertamanya, bukannya malah menebas pedang, malah jatuh terjerembab ketika Pangeran Salju menoleh ke arah pembunuh itu.

Liu Shan : Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?

Guan Yu : Sebenarnya, ada serigala sedang mengikutimu...

Liu Shan : Hei, kau si Serigala itu. Paman Guan Yu! Lama sekali tidak bertemu...

Guan Yu : Ini bukan waktunya reunian, ada serigala di belakangmu...

Liu Shan : Ayolah, Paman. Jangan bercanda. Di hutan ini tidak ada apa-apa...

Guan Yu : Keponakan, mohon tundukkan kepalamu...

Liu Shan : Baiklah

Zhuge Liang : Guan Yu baru sadar bahwa Pangeran Salju yang dimaksud Sima Yi adalah Liu Shan yang merupakan keponakannya sendiri. Ketika ada seekor serigala yang tak lama lagi akan memakan Liu Shan, Guan Yu langsung menghadangnya dan mengajak si serigala bertanding tinju(?)

Liu Shan : Paman! Aku akan membantumu!

Guan Yu : Tak usah pikirkan aku! Pergilah ke rumah tujuh kurcaci di barat. Mereka akan menjagamu dari ayah angkatmu yang jahat!

Liu Shan : Lalu, bagaimana dengan keranjang makanan ini?

Guan Yu : Itu hanya akal bulus Sima Yi, sebenarnya dia ingin aku membunuhmu. Cepat lari!

Zhuge Liang : Liu Shan hanya bisa terus berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Meski tak lama kemudian, bajunya robek dan sepatunya hilang sebelah. Karena takut akan sihir jahat ayah angkatnya, ia terus berlari ke barat hingga menemukan sebuah rumah yang kecil. Saking kecilnya, bahkan kurcaci tuan rumahnya pun tak dapat memasukinya.

Liu Shan : Jadi ini rumah tujuh kurcaci? Aku tak menyangka rumahnya sebesar rumah liliput. Sangat aneh...

Zhuge Liang : dalam perjalanannya keliling areal rumah kurcaci, tampak sebuah tikar yang terhampar dengan rapi bersama tujuh piring di atasnya. Tampak piring berwarna merah, merah dengan api merah kemerahan, hijau bintik hijau, hijau berornamen bunga hijau, biru berawan biru, biru kebiruan, dan satu piring ungu dengan hiasan hologram kupu-kupu tiga dimensi. Di atas piring tersebut hanya terdapat tepung maizena dan tepung terigu. Pangeran Salju ingin memakannya, namun karena lelah selama perjalanan, ia hanya tidur dengan satu buah tikar yang berada di depan rumah kurcaci. Tak lama kemudian, tujuh kurcaci pulang dari penambangan emasnya...

D' Kurcacis : _Lalalalalala... Sing a Happy Song, Lalalalala... Working all day long..._

Zhuge Liang : Tiba-tiba, mereka kaget ketika melihat seisi rumah mereka berantakan, dan seorang lelaki berwajah anak usia lima tahun tertidur dengan pulasnya... Terutama bagi Zhang He, kurcaci tertua dan ter... can... er... gan... belum diketahui jenis kelaminnnya...

Zhang He : Oh Em Ji! Saposeh yang mekong catok gue neeek?

Sun Ce : Sejak kapan kita punya catok rambut? Bukankah hanya kau yang memakainya?

Sima Shi : Siapa yang memakan bakpauku?

Sima Zhao : Kakak, kita sedang krisis ekonomi. Jangankan beli bakpau, tukang bakpau saja tak mungkin lewat hutan...

Sun Quan : Siapa yang tidur di kasur indahku?

Guan Ping : Setahuku, kita tak pernah membeli kasur...

Guan Suo : Kakak - kakakku sudah gila semua...

Zhuge Liang : Pertengkaran antar kurcaci tersebut semakin sengit, hingga akhirnya membangunkan lelaki yang tidur dengan mengisap jempol kakinya itu.

Liu Shan : Ah, aku siapa? Aku dimana? Siapa kalian?

Sun Ce : Kok nanya kita? Kenal saja tidak!

PLAK!

Guan Suo : Sadar diri dong, Kak. Kau tahu jika dia tersesat dan kebetulan lewat rumah kita...

Guan Ping : Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata ini hanya lelaki jelmaan Sima Yi?

Liu Shan : Hah? Sima Yi? Kalian sedang membicarakan ayah angkatku?

Sima Shi : Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan... Kau...

Sima Zhao : Kenapa, Kakak?

Sima Shi : Dia adalah Pangeran Salju yang diincar oleh penyihir jahat itu. Pamannya memercayakan kita untuk menjaga keselamatannya.

Sun Quan : Maksudmu, dia adalah Snow Green yang akan menghalangi kekuasaan Sima Yi?

Sima Shi : Benar. Dia adalah Liu Shan, penerus tahta Shu di kemudian hari. Kita harus menjaganya hingga ia cukup dewasa untuk memerintah kerajaan.

Liu Shan : Hei, bagaimana kalian tahu namaku? Kalian siapa?

Zhang He : Maafkan adik-adikku ini ye... Akika kakak mereka, Zhang He. Salam kenal, bow...

Sun Ce : Maaf soal pertengkaran tadi. Namaku Sun Ce, ini Sun Quan.

Sun Quan : Er... Halo. Kakak tak perlu begitu... Aku bisa perkenalkan diriku sendiri.

Sima Shi : Aku Sima Shi, pemilik indra keenam yang akan selalu membantu anda, Yang Mulia...(meraih tangan Liu Shan, lalu mencium tangannya)

PLAK!

Sima Zhao : Kakak, ingat! Jangan jadi _gay _lagi! Oh, iya. Maaf jika kakakku begitu, ia baru berhenti mencintai laki-laki. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Sima Zhao. Senang bertemu denganmu!

Guan Ping : Dan halo, aku Guan Ping, Yang paling galak disini...(memasang muka masam)

Guan Suo : Dan aku yang paling waras, namaku Guan Suo!

Guan Ping : Waras, waras ndasmu! Bunga dikepalamu itu membuatku ingat pada Kakak tertua kita!

Guan Suo : Apa salahnya dengan bunga di kepalaku? Ini aksesoris yang menahan buntalan rambutku karena tak punya sisir!

Sun Quan : Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tersesat disini?

Liu Shan : Aku baru diselamatkan Paman dari serangan serigala. Dia bilang aku harus kesini karena ayah angkatku mengincarku...

Sima Shi : Kalau begitu, kau datang ke tempat yang tepat. Selamat datang di rumah kurcaci! Kami akan menjagamu dari ayah angkatmu yang jahat!

Liu Shan : Jika ayah angkatku jahat, apa maksud dari mengantarkan makanan ini?

Sun Ce : Itu hanya keranjang kosong. Sebenarnya, ayah angkatmu itu ingin membuatmu dimakan serigala, lalu pamanmu akan mengambil jantungmu untuk memastikan kau benar-benar mati.

Guan Suo : Tapi, jangan khawatir. Kau akan aman disini selama kami menjagamu!

Guan Ping : Mulai lagi, sikapnya jadi sok pahlawan...

Guan Suo : Kakak, kita sudah lama tahu akal bulus penyihir jahat itu. Apakah salah membiarkan dia tinggal di rumah kita?

Liu Shan : Kalau begitu, terima kasih, para kurcaci...

Zhuge Liang : Dan akhirnya, Pangeran Liu Shan tinggal bersama para kurcaci. Mereka tetap bahagia walaupun berada dalam kesederhanaan. Sementara itu, kembali ke istana, dimana Guan Yu berpura-pura sudah membunuh Pangeran kita dengan merenggut jantung serigala yang dibunuhnya.

Sima Yi : Akhirnya, kita sudah menamatkan riwayat anak ingusan itu. Dengan begitu, tak ada lagi penghalang bagiku untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan di negeri Shu. MWAHAHAHAHA... uhuk-uhuk... Musik!

_**Karena separuh aku, dirimu...**_

Sima Yi : Dalang! Kenapa musiknya begitu!

Zhuge Liang : Tapi ini bukan fic horror...

Sima Yi : Horror? Persetan dengan horror! Mana musiknya?

_**Ngik, ngik, ngik, ngik! CETAR!**_

Sima Yi : MWAHAHAHAHA!

Guan Yu : Er... Yang Mulia? Anda menertawakan apa?

Sima Yi : (Sial! Tawa seramku selalu saja terganggu!) Silakan masuk... Kau sudah bawa bukti pembunuhannya?

Guan Yu : Ini buktinya,Yang Mulia.(menyerahkan seonggok jantung yang dianggap jantung Liu Shan) Mana bayarannya?

Sima Yi : Eits... Tunggu dulu. Aku harus memastikan yang kau katakan benar adanya. Cermin Ajaib, siapakah yang akan merajai negeri ini?

Zhou Yu : Pangeran Liu Shan, Yang Mulia...

Sima Yi : Apa? Tunjukkan lokasinya jika yang kau katakan benar adanya...

Zhou Yu : Kini ia tingal bersama tujuh kurcaci di tengah hutan, Yang Mulia...

Sima Yi : Tidak mungkin! Kau gagal menjalankan misimu, Guan Yu!

Guan Yu : Tapi, dia keponakanku sendiri. Aku tak mungkin membunuh anak yang sudah seperti anakku sendiri... ( berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sima Yi )

Sima Yi : _Imbicile! Right now, you are mine!_( Mengambil kipas bulu ungunya, lalu mengacungkannya menghadap Guan Yu )

Zhuge Liang : Karena kebohongan yang terbongkar oleh Sima Yi, Guan Yu terkena Musou Attack seperti yang bisa kalian lihat di Dynasty Warriors 7. Setelah kejadian itu, Sima Yi yang sangat menginginkan kekuasaan kerajaan Shu terus mencari akal agar dapat membunuh Pangeran Salju tanpa sepengetahuan Ratu Shang Xiang dan para kurcaci yang telah mengetahui pikiran liciknya. Sementara itu, karena terlalu sering mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya, Ratu Shang Xiang meninggal setahun berikutnya. Meski kesempatan Sima Yi untuk menguasai Shu semakin terbuka, satu orang masih menghalanginya. Dan ia mulai memikirkan akal jenius untuk membunuh Pangeran Salju, dua tahun setelah meninggalnya Ratu Shang Xiang...

Sima Yi : Cermin Ajaib, beri aku kabar tentang anak ingusan itu!

Zhou Yu : Para kurcaci sedang pergi menambang emas di toilet kerajaan Wei dan Wu. Pangeran Liu Shan sedang membereskan rumah, Yang Mulia...

Sima Yi : Tunggu dulu, tidak ada siapapun di rumah kurcaci?

Zhou Yu : Hanya Pangeran Liu Shan, Yang Mulia...

Sima Yi : Bagus. Aku akan mendatanginya sendiri. Aku akan meracuninya dengan buah raksasaku...

Zhuge Liang : Sima Yi menemukan akal untuk membunuh Pangeran Salju. Sementara itu, di rumah kurcaci..

Liu Shan : Wah, kotor sekali... Susah juga jika memiliki para kurcaci miskin seperti mereka. Yang penting, aku sudah membalas budi baik mereka...

Guo Huai : Uhuk, uhuk... Seseorang, tolong aku!

Liu Shan : Siapa disana?

Guo Huai : Aku adalah seorang pengembara dari Wei. Ini perjalanan terjauhku menuju Wu. Usiaku sudah terlalu tua untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ini... Uhuk, uhuk...

Liu Shan : Jangan mati dulu, saya ambilkan air untuk anda... ( berlari ke sumur, lalu menyiramkan seember air ke wajah Guo Huai )

Guo Huai : Hah, itu aneh. Tapi sedikit membantu. Terima kasih, Nak. Uhuk, uhuk...

Liu Shan : Sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu, Tuan. Kondisi tubuh anda sedang tidak sehat!

Guo huai : Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa langkah lagi untuk berjalan. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku, aku punya makanan untukmu...

Liu Shan : Tidak perlu, Tuan. Anda kembali sehat saja sudah cukup bagi saya. Lagipula, simpanlah untuk perbekalan anda di perjalanan.

Guo Huai : Gula darahku sedang tinggi, sebaiknya kau terima saja. Ini adalah buah durian raksasa yang memiliki kesaktian sangat hebat. Tapi, buah ini hanya dapat mengabulkan satu permintaan untuk satu orang saja, dan kau harus menghabiskannya. Ini perintah terakhirku, Nak!(menyerahkan buntalan besar berisi buah durian raksasa)

Liu Shan : Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan berjanji akan menghabiskannya...

Guo Huai : Terima kasih, Nak. Aku harus pergi sekarang, uhuk-uhuk... gejes, gejes, gejes...(meninggalkan Liu Shan, lalu menghilang di balik pepohonan)

Liu Shan : Baiklah, selamat menikmati perjalanan anda! Aku jadi penasaran dengan isi buah ini, yang benar saja jika ada buah sebesar ini... (mengambil pedangnya, lalu memotong durian itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Lalu ngiler sesaat kemudian)

Zhuge Liang : Tak disangka, buah durian itu berisi milyaran buah durian berukuran kecil. Awalnya, Pangeran Salju ingin membagikannya kepada tujuh kurcaci ketika pulang nanti. Namun, mendengar pesan pengembara tua yang dia tolong itu membuat dirinya harus menghabiskan buah itu sendirian. Hingga akhirnya, tujuh kurcaci kembali dari peraduannya menambang emas.

D' Kurcacis : _Lalalalala, sing a happy song... Lalalalala, happy all day long..._

Sima Shi : Guys, sepertinya aku memiliki firasat buruk...

Sima Zhao : Apakah itu soal Pangeran Salju?

Sima Shi : Entahlah, Zishang... Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja...

Zhuge Liang : Sambil menunggu tujuh kurcaci pulang, kita lihat lagi keadaan Pangeran Salju...

Liu Shan : Ah... Tak kusangka ada banyak sekali. Tinggal durian terakhir, aku harus memakannya sekarang. Aku ingin... bisa mewujudkan impian ayahku dan segera menikah...

Zhuge Liang : Pangeran Salju memakan potongan durian yang terakhir, dan berakhir dengan tidur di tikar dengan indahnya karena kekenyangan.

Guo Huai : Hehehe... Padahal durian terakhir adalah yang kuberi racun terbanyak. Dia akan tertidur dengan pulas hingga satu abad berikutnya. MWAHAHAHAHAHA... uhuk-uhuk... Ah, aku lupa jika aku masih menyamar. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini...

Zhuge Liang : Sungguh memilukan, ternyata pengembara tua itu adalah sosok jelmaan Sima Yi agar dapat meracuni Pangeran Salju tanpa meninggalkan jejak...

Sima Yi : Bisakah kau menghentikan olokan itu padaku! Bisakah kau memberi sesuatu yang baik untukku seperti bagaimana aku bisa menguasai kerajaan?

Zhuge Liang : Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukai sikapmu!

Sima Yi : Dalang bodoh! Seharusnya aku saja yang berada di posisimu!

Zhuge Liang : Jika kau menjadi dalang, aku yakin genre-nya berubah menjadi horror, dan tentu saja tidak sehat dibaca anak-anak...

Sima Yi : Persetan dengan anak-anak! Jangan kira kau menang hompimpah sebagai dalang membuatmu berkuasa!

Zhuge Liang : Berkuasa? Apa maksudmu berkuasa? Tentu saja sebagai Dalang, aku harus mengatur jalannya cerita ini.

Sima Yi : Dasar kumis lele!

Yue Ying : Kongming, kau baru saja berkelahi dengan wayangmu sendiri?

Zhuge Liang : Lupakan saja dia, Sayang. Lagipula,cerita ini bukan aku yang membuat... Jadi, kita sampai dimana? Oh, tujuh kurcaci sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Dan mereka sangat kaget melihat Pangeran Salju tertidur seperti tikus got yang berada di antara hidup dan mati.

Sima Zhao : Tidak! Pangeran Salju...

Zhang He : Metong...

Sun Quan : Diracuni...

Guan Ping : Sima Yi... SIAPA YANG BERANI PERLAKUKAN DIA SEPERTI INI? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!

Guan Suo : Jangan marah dulu! Lihat! Tangannya masih sempat bergerak... Aku akan periksa dia lebih dulu... ( Mengambil jarum dan mesin pengecek gula darah, lalu memeriksa kondisi Liu Shan )

Sima Shi : Bagaimana keadaannya? Bayinya selamat? Laki-laki atau perempuan?

PLAK!

Guan Suo : Ini bukan ibu hamil! Tapi, dari kondisinya, gula darahnya sangat tinggi. Ia meninggal karena diabetes...

Sun Ce : Jadi, dia sudah mati?

Sima Shi : TIDAAAAAAK!(nangis gaje sambil memegangi tubuh Liu Shan yang terbaring lemah tanpa nyawa)

Guan Suo : Tapi tenang, Kakak-kakak! Ini salah satu racun dari Sima Yi, dan aku tahu cara mengatasinya...

Sima Shi : Bagaimana?

Guan Suo : Caranya, hanya dengan ciuman seorang perempuan yang mampu menjaganya ketika ia sudah menjadi raja... Perempuan itu harus seorang ksatria!

Sima Zhao : Apa boleh buat, kita hanya bisa melakukan sayembara. Yang bisa membangunkan Pangeran Salju akan menjadi istrinya.

Zhuge Liang : Sejak saat itu, para kurcaci mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari tahu siapa yang beruntung untuk membangunkan Paneran Salju. Namun sayangnya, bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, para ksatria mengikuti saran para kurcaci. Namun, malah berakhir dengan ikut tertidur. Hingga akhirnya, suatu hari, ada seorang perempuan cantik dengan baju zirah dilengkapi persenjataannya. Diketahui namanya sebagai Xing Cai, ksatria dari negeri seberang.

Xing Cai : Kudengar, ada sayembara untuk membangunkan pangeran yang sudah tertidur bertahun-tahun lamanya...

Sima Shi : Benar, tolong bangunkan dia dengan ciumanmu...

Guan Suo : Tapi, kau tidak boleh mencium mulutnya. Sudah ribuan perempuan kesini dengan percobaan itu, tapi berakhir dengan ikut mati disini.

Xing Cai : Sudah mencoba jempol kakinya? Mungkin kau ingin membukanya untukku.

Guan Suo : Tidak perlu, sepatunya hilang sebelah. Kau cium saja yang tak ada sepatunya. Tapi ingat...

Xing Cai : (mendekati kaki Liu Shan, namun pingsan pada akhirnya)

Guan Suo : Kakinya tak pernah dicuci 5 tahun terakhir ini...

Sima Zhao : Kalau dia pingsan, bagaimana kita membangunkan Pangeran?

Guan Suo : Terpaksa, dengan rencana B

Semua : (melirik Sima Zhao)

Sima Zhao : Apa? Kenapa kalian melirik aku? Jangan bilang kalian mau aku beri napas buatan...

Guan Suo : Sayangnya, itu rencana kita...

Sima Zhao : Aku sudah punya istri! Kalian kira aku laki-laki macam apa?

Sun Ce : Kau mau melihat kakakmu menangis seumur hidupnya?

Sima Zhao : Baiklah, akan kulakukan! ( bersemangat tanda otak mesumnya bekerja, kemudian membuka mulut Xing Cai dan melakukan napas buatan)

Wang Yuanji : SUAMIKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?

Sun Quan : ups, sepertinya kita kepergok. Kita lari saja... (berlari kencang meninggalkan Sima Zhao)

Sima Zhao : Hei, dimana kesetiakawanan kalian? Istriku, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Ini demi keselamatan pangeran...

Wang Yuanji : Aku tak peduli! Kau berselingkuh! Ayo pulang! (merenggut telinga Sima Zhao)

Zhuge Liang : Dan akhirnya, Pangeran Salju tidak dapat dibangunkan berhubung napas buatannya tidak jadi akibat dikira selingkuh...

Disini gunung, disana gunung  
Di tengah-tengahnya, bunga melati  
Wayangnya bingung dalangnya bingung, pembacanya lebih bingung,  
Kok endingnya mati?

.

Tidak perlu berdebat, yang penting semua tertawa. Sampai jumpa lagi di kisah-kisah berikutnya!

* * *

Nagi : Wah, lama sekali kita menghilang Saudara-saudara...

Scarlet : Maaf, karena kita sempat kehilangan akal dan banyak PR menunggu...

Nagi : Tapi, ga lupa masukin ripiu kan?

Scarlet : maaf juga jika memang ada banyak kesalahan dalam isi fic ini...

Nagi : FYI buat kalian...  
Warbook : semacam Facebook, tapi dirancang khusus untuk para officer jika ingin update status di medan perang.


	2. Cao Pi dan Ulat Sutera Emas

Dynasty Warriors series, still belongs to Koei.

.

Still behind the scene...

Scarlet : Waduh, kok keluarga Cao pada telat sih?

Nagi : Tenang Scarlet-chan. Pasti nyampe kok...

Scarlet : Tapi ini udah jam delapan. Kalo dia ga nyampe juga, bisa gue ganti perannya!

Cao Pi : Halo...(baru datang, keringetan)

Scarlet : Zihuan, napa lo telat?

Cao Pi : Mobil Papi mogok. Gue yang dorongin ke bengkel.

Scarlet : Trus kenapa kamu yang nyampe duluan?

Cao Pi : papi manggil helikopter abis bayar mobilnya yang mogok.

KRIIIIIIING!

Nagi : Ada telepon nih...(ngasi telepon)

Scarlet : Dari siapa, Nagi-san?

Nagi : Dari om Cao Cao. Katanya darurat!

Scarlet : (nyamber hape) Halo, Om...

Cao Cao : Semuanya, maaf Om ga bisa kesana. Om lagi ada di kantor imigrasi

Scarlet : Ada apa?

Cao Cao : Om ditangkep gara-gara pake helikopter, disangka tentara angkatan udara katanya. Tolong gantikan saya!

Nagi : Kenapa?

Scarlet : Terpaksa kita akan mengganti pemeran kita hari ini. Kamu mau kan, Cao Pi?

Cao Pi : Entahlah, terserah kalian...(buang muka)

Nagi : Acara akan kita mulai dalam 3...2...1... Mulai!

* * *

Zhuge Liang : Selamat sejahtera, Pembaca sekalian. Bertemu lagi dengan para jenderal yang tidak henti-hentinya berperang demi sebuah hiburan dari Koei. Inilah dia...

.

.

.

.

.

**DW van Java**

**Episode : Cao Pi dan Ulat Sutera Emas**

.

.

Zhuge Liang : Cerita ini bermula dari sebuah kerajaan bernama Wei yang makmur, dipimpin oleh Raja Cao Cao yang bijaksana. Kekuasaan ini membuat sepupunya yang lebih tua darinya, Cao Ren, iri melihatnya. Ia pun memikirkan untuk mencoba merebut tahta kerajaan Wei.

Cao Ren : Hm... Dia terlalu lama berkuasa. Seharusnya dia mati. Sebentar...

Zhuge Liang : Tak sengaja Ia melihat Cao Pi, anak Cao Cao yang terkenal dingin, namun serius sedang menatap jendela, melamun memikirkan kapan dia akan menikah di usianya yang telah beranjak dewasa.

Cao Ren : Hm, aku bisa memberinya tantangan mustahil. Hilang atau mati terbunuh, aku akan tetap aman sehingga aku bisa berkuasa...

Cao Pi : Ng...(masi ngelamun)

Cao Ren : HEI!

Cao Pi : GYAAA! BERUANG!(kaget)

Cao Ren : Hei, ini pamanmu! Seenaknya saja kamu mengejekku begitu...

Cao Pi : Maaf, Paman. Aku tidak tahu. Ada apa?

Cao Ren : Begini. Ayahmu itu sudah tua, tidak lama lagi akan menurunkan tahtanya kepadamu. Tapi, ada satu permintaannya yang belum terpenuhi selama hidupnya...

Cao Pi : Permintaan apa? Jangan sampai ayahku mati karena hal itu!

Cao Ren : Ulat Sutera Emas. Konon katanya, sutera itu tidak akan habis meski terus digunakan. Namun tempat itu dijaga oleh naga raksasa yang tak pernah tidur dan belum ada orang yang kembali dari tempat itu. Maukah kau menerimanya?

Cao Pi : Jika itu permintaan ayahku. Aku akan menerimanya!

Zhuge Liang : Atas tipu daya Cao Ren, Cao Pi yang tangguh menyanggupi tantangan itu. Keesokan harinya, Ia segera menyiapkan kapal megah beserta awak kapal berisi para pjuang tangguh dari negeri Wei. Di hari itu juga, Cao Pi berlayar mencari keberadaan Ulat Sutera Emas.

Cao Pi : Aku harus kemana dulu? Aku sudah di tengah laut...

Zhou Yu : (diiket di hidung kapal) OY, GA ADA PERAN YANG BAGUS DIKIT?

Zhuge Liang : Masi mending kamu jadi figuran. Daripada ga main sama sekali?

Zhou Yu : TAPI BUKAN JADI PATUNG DI IDUNG KAPAL JUGA DONG!

Zhuge Liang : Abaikan pembicaraan tadi. Zhou Yu, sekali lagi kamu ngoceh, kamu hilang kontrak dengan penulis!

Zhou Yu : "..."(diem)

Zhuge Liang : Cao Pi sedang meraba patung yang terpasang di hidung kapal. Tak disangka, terdengar suara degupan jantung di telinganya. Cao Pi mundur karena tersentak kaget, sementara patung kayu tersebut menoleh ke belakang.

Cao Pi : Siapa kamu?

Zhou Yu : Jangan takut. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya tersiksa karena hanya menjadi figuran di cerita ini...

Cao Pi : Lagian, kamu udah kebanyakan fans. Wajar cuma dipinggirin. Apakah kau mendengar pembicaraanku?

Zhou Yu : Benar. Temuilah pertapa Pang Tong di Negeri Shu. Bantulah dia dan dia akan membantumu...

Cao Pi : Lalu, dia sedang dimana? Hei, patung! Jiah, malah diem...

Zhuge Liang : Cao Pi sangat bingung dengan perkataan patung kayu ajaib itu. Namun Ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya berdasarkan saran patung itu. Ia berlayar di negeri Shu dan bertemu sesosok lelaki bercadar yang kering kerontang. Dialah Pang Tong yang malang. Pejuang Wei yang disebut sebagai Wynauts(?) segera mengambilkan makanan untuknya. Namun sekawanan binatang yang terbang mengambil makanan tersebut.

Zhang He : Idih, cyiiiiiin! Apaan yang terbang ituh? Jijay!

Cao Pi : Mereka para perompak udara. Kita akan lawan mereka!

Zhang He : Yakin, Mas Ganteng?

Xu Huang : Dasar bencong. Ya iyalah!

Dian Wei : Demi Yang Mulia, saya akan melawannya!

Xu Zhu : Hei, mereka mengambil makananku!

Zhuge Liang : Wynauts yang perkasa dan setengah jantan itu menyerang para perompak yang akan merebut makanan mereka. Setelah para perompak kabur, mereka memberikan makanan yang tersisa untuk Pang Tong.

Cao Pi : Tuan, maaf soal yang tadi. Ini makanan yang kami punya sekarang...

Pang Tong : ah... Sepertinya enak sekali. Terima kasih, Anak Muda...

Cao Pi : Sekarang, maukah anda memberitahu dimana Ulat Sutera Emas disembunyikan?

Pang Tong : Dekat Tebing Merah, Kerajaan Jin. Aku yakin masih disimpan disana...

Cao Pi : Terima kasih atas informasinya...

Pang Tong : Tapi, kamu harus ingat bahwa naga yang menjaga ulat itu bukan naga sembarangan. Salah melangkah, nyawa taruhannya...

Cao Pi : Hah, itu tidak akan terjadi padaku!

Zhuge Liang : Melihat semangat Cao Pi yang semakin berkobar, Ia pergi bersama pejuangnya menuju Tebing Merah, bekas dari pertempuran Chibi yang memakan banyak jiwa. Banyak anak kecil tewas karena terjepit disana selama bertahun-tahun.

Zhang He : KITA BAKAL METONG!

Jia Xu : DIEM LU BENCONG! (iket Zhang He)

Cao Pi : burung itu akan singgah di pemukiman. Kita akan mengikutinya...

Zhuge Liang : Cao Pi segera mengarahkan kapalnya mengikuti arah burung camar yang dilihatnya. Tak terasa Cao Pi dan Wynauts telah sampai di kerajaan Jin yang tidak kalah makmur dengan Wei. Ia segera menghadap Raja Sima Yi, raja di Jin waktu itu.

Cao Pi : Saya kesini karena sedang dalam pencarian Ulat Sutera Emas. Saya membutuhkannya untuk membebaskan ayah saya. Mohon izin dari Baginda...

Sima Yi : Aku memberi izin untukmu. Dengan satu syarat...

Zhuge Liang : Raja Sima Yi merogoh sakunya, kemudian diambil dan disebarnya ribuan gigi taring naga. Ketika Sima Yi memukulkan senjata yang mirip kemoceng itu ke lantai, setiap gigi taring yang terjatuh berubah menjadi serdadu perang lengkap dengan armornya. Wynauts sangat kebingungan karena mereka telah kalah jumlah.

Sima Yi : Para serdadu perangku yang tak terkalahkan akan menghancurkan kalian semua! MWAHAHAHAHA...Uhuk, uhuk...

Wang Yi : Yang Mulia, kita tidak akan mungkin melawan orang sebanyak ini!

Cao Pi : Ingat jumlah perompak udara yang melebihi mereka? Aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan segerombolan taring naga ini!

Sima Yi : Serdadu Naga Tidur, HABISI MEREKA!

Zhuge Liang : Tawa Seram, apa urusanmu memanggil serdadumu dengan julukanku?

Sima Yi : Daripada aku bingung harus pakai nama apa. Lebih baik menggunakan nama yang sering kudengar...

Zhuge Liang : Iya juga sih... -_-'a

Cao Pi : Dalang, kapan kita bertarungnya? Keram nih!

Zhuge Liang : Oh, iya. Cao Pi dan para pejuangnya segera memulai pertempuran dengan serdadu dari taring naga tersebut. Mereka semua berhasil memenangkannya, dan kini tidak ada lagi yang mampu menghalangi Cao Pi selain naga raksasa penjaga Ulat Sutera Emas.

Cao Pi : hah... hah... hah... Akhirnya selesai juga. Semuanya, kalian berjaga-jaga di kapal. Aku akan mencari binatang pusaka itu.

Dian Wei : Baik, Yang Mulia...

Zhuge Liang : Cao Pi melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dari kejauhan. Ia yakin bahwa Ulat Sutera Emas berada di sebuah taman yang bersinar itu. Namun dalam perjalanan masuk ke taman, sesosok wanita cantik yang diduga anak Raja Sima Yi mencegatnya.

Zhen Ji : Kau pahlawan sejati. Aku belum pernah melihat pangeran setangguh dirimu...

Cao Pi : Apa maumu kesini? Kau mau menghalangiku juga?

Zhen Ji : Justru aku ingin membantumu. Kau bisa menggunakan pengetahuanku tentang kelemahan naga itu, asal kau mau menikahiku.

Cao Pi : Baiklah, aku akan menikahimu...

Zhuge Liang : Zihuan, kenapa malah mundur? Seharusnya kamu yang lawan naga itu sendirian!

Cao Pi : Males ah. Mumpung dapet jalan pintas, mendingan dipake aja.

Zhuge Liang : Tapi kamu tidak boleh curang! Kalau kamu curang, ceritanya ga seru, terus anak-anak yang membaca juga akan mengikutinya!

Cao Pi : Bodo amat gua!

Zhuge Liang : Ikutin cerita, atau kamu akan kehilangan kontrak!

Cao Pi : Iya deh! Maaf, ya. Tapi aku terpaksa harus melawannya sendiri.

Zhuge Liang : Jangan pasrah juga dong...

Cao Pi : Gue males main kalo gitu!

Zhuge Liang : Ya sudah. Cao Pi menelusuri taman tersebut. Semakin dekat perjalanannya menuju Ulat Sutera Emas, ribuan tengkorak bertebaran dimana-mana. Namun ketakutan itu tidak membuatnya mundur begitu saja, hingga akhirnya Ia berhadapan langsung dengan Naga Begadang.

Cao Pi : HEI, NAGA SIAlAN! AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU!(angkat pedang)

Zhuge Liang : Ketika naga itu menoleh dan mencakarnya, dua bilah pedang yang dipegang Cao Pi patah mendadak. Cao Pi berusaha untuk lari, namun naga tersebut sudah mencengkramnya dan senjata yang dia miliki saat ini adalah pedangnya yang telah terbelah dua.

Sementara itu...

Dian Wei : Semuanya, lihat! Ada cahaya yang mendekat!

Xu Huang : Itu Yang Mulia Cao Pi!

Jia Xu : Yang Mulia masih hidup!

Zhuge Liang : Mereka melihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut hampir terbakar membawa sebuah sangkar dan gulungan benang emas. Di sebelahnya, tampak sesosok wanita cantik yang akan dinikahinya.

Cao Pi : SEMUANYA! KITA PULANG DAN BEBASKAN AYAHKU!

Zhuge Liang : Akhirnya, Cao Pi pulang bersama Zhen Ji dan Ulat Sutera Emas yang dimaksud oleh Cao Ren. Meski rencananya gagal, dengan terpaksa Ia membiarkan Cao Cao kembali ke pelukan anaknya. Namun usianya yang sudah lanjut membuatnya harus mewariskan kekuasaannya...

Guo Huai : Maadkan aku, Anakku. Uhuk, uhuk... Aku tidak mampu lagi memerintah kerajaan ini, uhuk...

Cao Pi : Tapi, ayah belum mengajarkanku cara memerintah kerajaan. Aku masih belum siap!

Zhen Ji : Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya.

Zhuge Liang : Zhen Ji mengeluarkan dan mendendangkan sebuah lagu dengan serulingnya. Nyanyian yang lembut itu membuat ayah Cao Pi tertidur dengan pulas. Bahkan, Cao Pi tahu lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh kekasihnya.

Cao Pi : Sayang, kenapa kamu nyanyiin lagu "Live While We're Young"-nya One Direction?

Zhen Ji : Ini bukan seruling biasa. Efeknya akan berbeda sesuai lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan. Lagu itu adalah mantra untuk penyembuhan.

Cao Pi : Kamu yakin lagu begitu bisa nyembuhin bokap gue?

Zhen Ji : Lihat saja nanti...

Zhuge Liang : Cao Pi sedikit merasa aneh pada kekasih barunya, sehingga setiap malam Ia selalu memeriksa kondisi ayahnya yang tertidur pulas. Hingga pada malam ketiga, Cao Pi melihat keanehan pada tubuh ayahnya.

Cao Pi : Sayang, bangun!

Zhen Ji : Ah, kenapa sih?

Cao Pi : Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ayahku! Kita harus beritahu paman Cao Ren juga!

Zhuge Liang : Cao Pi langsung membawa kekasihnya untuk membangunkan pamannya, Cao Ren.

Cao Pi : Paman Ren, bangun!

Cao Ren : Ran, Ren, Ran, Ren... Sangka Gula Aren!

Cao Pi : Salah sendiri namanya Paman Cao Ren...

Cao Ren : Ada apa kamu bangunkan Paman malam-malam begini?

Cao Pi : Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ayah. Ikut aku!

Zhuge Liang : Merekapun berlari menuju kamar Cao Cao. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika yang mereka lihat saat itu bukanlah seorang lelaki tua penyakitan, melainkan seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur.

Cao Ren : Zihuan, dimana ayahmu? Bukankah seharusnya dia tidur disini?

Cao Pi : Itu ayahku! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Zhen Ji berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya.

Zhuge Liang : Tak lama kemudian, lelaki yang diduga seumuran Cao Pi itupun terbangun.

Guo Huai : Hah, tidur itu enak sekali. Hei, kenapa kalian berada di kamarku? Dan kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?

Cao Pi ; Ceritanya panjang. Akan lebih jelas jika Ayah melihatnya sendiri.(menyerahkan sebuah cermin)

Zhuge Liang : Memang benar yang dikatakan Cao Pi. Pemuda tampan di hadapan mereka adalah Cao Cao, ayahnya Cao Pi.

Cao Pi : Ayah tertidur selama tiga malam. Zhen Ji yang menyembuhkan Ayah. Aku selalu memeriksa keadaan Ayah selama tertidur.

Zhen Ji : Itu benar, Ayah Mertua. Aku punya seruling ajaib dan mantra yang bisa menyembuhkan anda, sehingga mampu memerintah kerajaan Wei kembali.

Cao Ren : Aku tidak percaya. Nona, maukah kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Aku rela memberimu apa saja!

Zhen Ji : Aku harap begitu. Tunggu sebentar...

Zhuge Liang : Zhen Ji kembali mendendangkan lagu dengan serulingnya. Alunan lagu tersebut membuat Cao Ren tertidur pulas hingga tak pernah bangun. Cao Pi berterima kasih kepada Zhen Ji karena telah membantunya.

Cao Pi : Sayangku, aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. Tanpamu, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku ataupun kerajaan Wei saat ini. Maukah kau menikahiku?

Guo Huai : Aku... Tidak mungkin aku jadi begini. Penyakitku sembuh, aku bisa memerintah kerajaan kembali...

Zhen Ji : Cao Pi, sebenarnya aku mau menikahimu, tapi...

Cao Pi : Tapi apa, Sayangku?

Zhen Ji : Aku ingin menikahi ayahmu saja. Dia lebih tampan dari dirimu...

Cao Pi :Kau menikahi... APA?

Zhuge Liang : Dan akhirnya, meski Cao Pi memiliki pakaian baru berbahan sutera emas yang diambil dengan taruhan nyawanya, Zhen Ji justru ingin menikahi ayahnya yang lebih dewasa dan lebih tampan darinya. Dengan terpaksa, Cao Pi harus menerima Zhen Ji yang dikasihinya sebagai ibu barunya...

.

.

* * *

Disini gunung, disana gunung,  
Di tengahnya pohon noni.  
Disini bingung, disana bingung,  
Kok endingnya gini?

.

.

Tidak perlu banyak bicara, yang penting bisa ketawa. Sampai jumpa lagi di kisah berikutnya!


	3. Zhang Chunhua Sang Penenun Cantik

Still behind the scene...

Zhang Chunhua : Aku akan menjadi tokoh utama di cerita ini. Weeek!

Yue Ying : Seenaknya kamu mengejekku. Jangan mentang-mentang kamu main bareng dewi Nu Wa berarti aku jadi iri sama kamu!

Zhang Chunhua : kan ga sembarang orang bisa ikut...

Scarlet : Hai, jangan kalian berkelahi terus. Kasihan pembacanya pada nungguin.

Nagi : Iya, tante Zhang. Ayo kita ke panggung!

Zhang Chunhua : Aku belum puas menghina istri kumis lele yang setengah ras India ini. Mwahahahaha!

Scarlet : Nanti saja kalau sudah selesai. Sekarang kita ke panggung dulu.

Nagi : Acara akan dimulai dalam 3...2...1...

.

* * *

Zhuge Liang : Selamat sejahtera para pembaca yang berbahagia. Ketemu lagi dengan rombongan prajurit zaman Tiga Kerajaan yang rela berperang demi memberi hiburan khas Koei. Inilah dia...

.

.

**DW van Java**

**Episode : Zhang Chunhua sang Penenun Cantik**

.

Zhuge Liang : Alkisah, ketika permadani dan pakaian masih ditenun dengan tangan-tangan terampil, hiduplah seorang penenun bernama Zhang Chunhua. Ia tak hanya dikenal berparas cantik, tapi juga memiliki keahlian menenun melebihi rekan-rekan penenun pada umumnya. Banyak pembeli dari berbagai kalangan rela membeli permadani buatannya dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Bahkan, penenun dari seluruh penjuru negeri hingga kafilah pedagang selalu mampir ke rumahnya untuk melihat kemampuannya dalam menenun atau sekedar menggoda penenunnya saja. Teman-temannya pun ikut terkesima melihat permadani buatannya lebih rapi dan memiliki kombinasi warna yang lebih cantik dari alam yang tercipta untuk kita. Ia lebih menciptakan sebuah keajaiban daripada barang di setiap kreasinya.

Yue Ying : Wah, bagus sekali! Aku belum pernah melihat yang sehebat ini!

Zhang Chunhua : Gue gitu loh...

Xiao Qiao : Pasti dewa-dewi di kahyangan memberkatimu bakat yang luar biasa!

Zhang Chunhua : Apa? Dewa? Tidak mungkin! Aku lebih hebat dari mereka! Aku belum pernah lihat dewa menjijikkan macam mereka menenun seperti aku, karena mereka sibuk menjaga perdamaian dunia!

Da Qiao : Sebaiknya, jangan sampai dewi-dewi mendengarnya. Mereka bisa iri padamu!

Zhang Chunhua : Cih, biarkan saja. Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa sebagai dewa yang tidak peduli urusan manusia!

Zhuge Liang : tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita misterius berjubah hitam sedang lewat di antara rekan-rekan kerja Zhang Chunhua.

? : Jadi, jika benar-benar ada pertandingan antara kau dan dewi utama Nu Wa, kau yakin akan menang?

Zhang Chunhua : Dia akan kalah sebelum melihat wajahku. Mwahahahaha!

Zhuge Liang : Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus meniup jubah wanita misterius tersebut. Menampakkan sosok dibaliknya. Tampak seorang wanita berambut silver dengan jubah perang berwarna hijau menunjukkan keberadaannya. Dialah sang dewi utama, Nu Wa.

Da Qiao : Itu... Nu Wa!

Yue Ying : tidak mungkin...

Zhuge Liang : para penenun di tempat itu langsung berlutut di hadapan Nu Wa. Sementara Zhang Chunhua masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Nu Wa yang melihatnya langsung marah dan menunjuknya.

Nu Wa : Kau! Wanita berbaju ungu disana!(menunjuk Zhang Chunhua)

Zhang Chunhua : Aku?

Nu Wa : Aku menantangmu untuk berlomba esok hari. Aku tunggu kau disini lagi...

Zhuge Liang : Zhang Cunhua sedikit gemetar karena berhadapan langsung dengan seorang dewi. Namun tak tergurat sedikitpun rasa takut di wajahnya.

Zhang Chunhua : Hmph, sebuah lomba? Untuk menunjukkan siapa penenun terhebat di dunia? Aku tidak takut padamu! Kita lihat siapa yang lebih hebat!

Zhuge Liang : Dan akhirnya, mendengar tantangan dari Nu Wa, Zhang Chunhua melakukan banyak persiapan menghadapi lomba di lain hari. Hingga hari itu tiba, ketika Zhang Chunhua kembali ke tempat kerjanya, tempat itu berubah drastis menjadi sebuah arena perlombaan.

Zhang Chunhua : Apa-apaan ini?

Scarlet : Mau masuk, Bu?

Zhang Chunhua : Enak aja lu panggil gue Ibu. Gue masi muda!

Scarlet : Ga enak kalo dipanggil tante terus. Mau beli tiket?

Zhang Chunhua: Gue kan yang mau lomba!

Scarlet : Tapi mesti beli tiket dulu. Khusus peserta, diskon 50%

Zhang Chunhua : Ya sudah, berapa harganya?

Scarlet : (berjalan ke dalam loket, ngitung di kasir) Dua juta setengah, Bu.

Zhang Chunhua : GILE! Mahal banget! Ya sudah, gue masuk dulu.

Scarlet : semoga menang, ya! Hidup tante Zhang Chunhua!

Zhang Chunhua : (Napa si Author nyasar jadi penjual tiket?)

Zhuge Liang : Dengan sedikit kesal, Zhang Chunhua masuk ke dalam arena perlombaan itu, tepat di belakang panggung. Mari kita lihat persiapan Zhang Chunhua sebelum perlombaan dimulai.

Zhang Chunhua : peralatan menenun kayaknya sudah siap semua. Tapi muka gue masih berantakan...

Zhang He : Butuh make up, sis?

Zhang Cunhua : UAPA? Ngapain kamu disini?

Zhang He : Eke kan make up artis, wajar kalo eke kesindang, cyiiiin!

Zhang Chunhua : (banci sialan!)

Zhuge Liang : Persiapan pun selesai dilaksanakan. Dan sudah saatnya untuk memulai perlombaan.

Nagi : Selamat datang para penonton!

Penonton : KYAAAAAA~!

Nagi : Pasti kalian tidak sabar untuk melihat perlombaan yang sudah lama kalian tungu-tunggu ini kan?

Penonton : YA IYALAH!

Nagi : Kalau begitu, selamat datang di lomba menenun dunia akherat Dynasty Warriors!

PROK, PROK, PROK, PROK...

Nagi : Kali ini, kami akan menampilkan dua orang luar biasa yang berbeda dunia. Siapakah mereka? Di sudut kanan, juara bertahan dari lomba ini. Kita sambut sang dewi utama, Nu Wa!

_**Karena separuh aku, dirimu...**_

Nu Wa : (naik ke panggung)

Penonton : Loh, Ariel-nya mana?

Nu Wa : Ariel siapa? Kalian ini siapa pakai baju pena bulu?

Penonton : Katanya ada Noah, kok yang keluar cewe?

Nagi : Maaf, para penonton. Tapi kita ngomongnya Nu Wa, bukan Noah. Jadi, yang merasa keberatan, silakan keluar dari tempat ini...

Nu Wa : Manusia-manusia itu...(kesal)

Nagi : Maaf, Dewi Nu Wa. Mereka tiba-tiba saja ada disana. Kita lanjutkan saja. Di sudut kiri, seorang penantang yang merupakan penenun terbaik di RTDW(Rumah Tenun Dynasty Warriors), kita sambit, Zhang Chunhua!

Zhang Chunhua : (naik ke panggung)

Penonton : (sambit Zhang Chunhua)

Zhang Chunhua : Dasar! Kalian tidak lihat ada perempuan lewat disini?

Nagi : Sabar, Tante. Penonton memang suka begitu...

Zhang Chunhua : Lain kali undang penonton yang bener dong!

Nagi : Jadi, apakah semuanya sudah siap?

Nu Wa : Aku berada disini untuk menang...

Zhang Chunhua : Aku tidak akan kalah darinya...

Nagi : Wah, persaingannya sengit sekali. Langsung saja kita menuju babak pertama. Para peserta dimohon untuk menuju stan masing-masing.

Nu Wa & Zhang Chunhua : (saling memberi deathglare)

Nagi : di babak pertama ini, peserta akan menenun sebuah permadani bertema dewa-dewi kahyangan. Ambil posisi! Waktunya setengah jam dimulai dari...(lirik jam) SEKARANG!

Zhuge Liang : Para peserta pun memulai perlombaannya. Mereka berdua menenun dengan sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari seekor burung yang sedang membuat sarang, sehingga penonton tidak dapat melihat pekerjaan mereka secara kasat mata.

Nagi : Wuih, Nu Wa sepertinya sedang serius. Anda membuat apa untuk tema ini?

Nu Wa : Saya membuat rangkaian pegunungan dan tembok raksasa yang menjadi ciri khas Cina. Terlihat di pojok kiri ada saya bersama Fu Xi sedang bersantai menikmati keindahan Bumi.

Nagi : Sangat hebat. Lanjutkan! (berjalan ke Zhang Chunhua) Sepertinya peralatan menenun anda berbeda dengan milik Nu Wa, ini alat apa?

Zhang Chunhua : Ini adalah _wire gauntlet_. Sebenarnya ini bekas suami saya waktu perang, berhubung tidak digunakan, saya alihfungsikan dan sedikit sesuaikan dengan pekerjaan saya.

Nagi : Teruskan, tante Zhang! Oke, waktunya tinggal lima menit. Saatnya untuk melakukan _finishing_!

Zhuge Liang : Para peserta tetap bersaing untuk mendapatkan kesan akhir yang menarik. Ada yang memotong hingga menyikatnya dengan sabun agar terlihat bersih bersinar.

Nagi : Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu, WAKTU HABIS!

Nu Wa & Zhang Chunhua : (angkat tangan)

Nagi : Sekarang, tunjukkan hasil pekerjaan kalian ke hadapan penonton. Dimulai dari Nu Wa!

Zhuge Liang : Nu Wa menunjukkan hasil tenunannya yang menggambarkan suasana di Tembok Raksasa Cina. Tampak sosok Nu Wa dan Fu Xi sedang menikmati keindahan bumi ciptaan mereka, Shennong yang sedang bermain-main dengan Sanzang, dan Da Ji yang memancing nyawa manusia bersama Taigong Wang. Semuanya dirancang dengan sangat rapi hingga semua penonton terpesona dengan tenunan yang mirip lukisan itu.

Nagi : Cukup menarik. Sekarang, giliran Zhang Chunhua untuk menunjukkan hasil kerjanya!

Zhuge Liang : Berbeda dari permadani milik Nu Wa, Zhang Chunhua menggambarkan keseharian dewa-dewi Mystics yang tidak biasa. Tampak Fu Xi dan Nu Wa yang sedang menari Harlem Shake, Taigong Wang yang sedang memancing harta karun (baca : ngupil), Da Ji dan Shennong sedang menari Gangnam Style, dan Sanzang yang sedang menari tiang. Penonton pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat permadani tersebut.

Nagi : Pffft...(tahan ketawa)

Nu Wa : Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?

Nagi : Ehem, karena hasil tersebut tidak bisa diterima karena telah mengejek peserta, secara otomatis pemenangnya adalah Nu Wa!

Nu Wa : Aku menang!

Penonton : ...(hening)

Nagi : Babak kedua adalah dua benda bertema alam. Seperti tadi, waktunya setengah jam dimulai dari...(lirik jam) SEKARANG!

Zhuge Liang : Pertandingan berjalan lebih sengit dari sebelumnya. Zhang Chunhua yang sempat kalah bekerja lebih keras lagi, sementara Nu Wa kembali menenun seperti biasa. Dan ketika waktunya habis, mereka memunculkan karya masing-masing...

Nagi : Dimulai dari Nu Wa, silakan tunjukkan karyamu!

Penonton : (tahan napas)

Zhuge Liang : Nu Wa menunjukkan gambar pertama, sebuah pemandangan di padang savana, dimana ada gambar singa yang terasa mengerikan hingga membuat penonton menahan napas. Gambar kedua adalah suasana pesisir pantai yang membuat penonton serasa mendengar desiran ombak.

Nagi : Sangat hebat! Berikutnya, Zhang Chunhua!

Zhang Chunhua : (mengeluarkan kainnya)

Penonton : (Lari berhamburan)

Zhuge Liang : Ternyata, gambar yang dibuat oleh Zhang Chunhua juga suasana padang savana, namun gambar singa serta hewan lainnya tampak hidup dan menyeringai lebih mengerikan hingga membuat penonton lari ketakutan.

Nagi : Dan sudah jelas kalau pemenangnya...(berbalik melihat kain Zhang Chunhua) GYAAAH! Pemenangnya Zhang Chunhua!

Nu Wa : Wah, aku tidak menyangka ada manusia yang lebih hebat dariku. Aku menunduk tanda mengaku kalah kepadamu...

Zhang Chunhua : Kau sudah tahu itu. Aku memang hebat! Mwahahahaha!

Nu Wa : Tapi, karena kau telah mengejek dewa, artinya kau merasa dirimu dewa. Mari kita lihat jika kau bisa bertahan sebagai dewa, sementara aku akan berhijrah...

Zhuga Liang : Nu Wa menepukkan pedangnya di kedua pundak Zhang Chunhua. Ternyata, Ia mengubahnya menjadi seorang dewi dengan menyerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan area pertandingan.

Zhang Chunhua : Tunggu! Aku tidak mau kekuatanmu! Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang penenun hebat, itu saja...

Nu Wa : (berjalan kembali, menghampiri Zhang Chunhua) Apa boleh buat, aku sudah menjadi manusia biasa. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu...

Zhang Chunhua : Aku punya ide yang lebih baik dari hukuman ini!

Zhuge Liang : Dengan jemarinya, Zhang Chunhua mengubah kembali arena pertandingan menjadi sesuatu yang menurutnya lebih baik. Mari kita lihat apa yang dimaksud...

Nu Wa : Benda apa ini? Aku tak pernah memakainya...

Zhang Chunhua : Kau ingat kalau kau bukan dewa lagi, jadi kau boleh memiki _wire gauntlet_ milikku. Jika kau ingin seperti aku, kau harus mengikuti caraku!

Nu Wa : Ini kelewatan! Kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku!

Zhang Chunhua : Salahmu sendiri menjadikanku dewa. Sekarang giliranku melawanmu. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Sima Yi : Istriku, bagaimana bisnismu?

Zhang Chunhua : Semuanya berjalan baik seperti biasa.

Nu Wa : (nyangkut di kabel) Siapapun, tolong aku!

Zhuge Liang : Dan akhirnya, Zhang Chunhua menjadi seorang dewi untuk dunia, suaminya, dan cerita ini. Mereka hidup bahagia untuk selamanya...

Nu Wa : Apanya yang bahagia? Tolongin gue dong!

.

.

**~The End~**

* * *

Disana gunung, disini gunung,  
Di tengahnya pohon noni.  
Wayangnya bingung, dalangnya bingung.  
Kok endingnya gini?

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi di kisah berikutnya!


	4. Kekuatan Belas Kasih

WARNING! This fic contains OOCness. Umur Sima Zhao akan "disusutkan", namun badannya tetep segede gorilla. Don't like it, silakan tekan tombol Alt+F4.

Still behind the scene...

Nagi : Mohon maaf semuanya, tapi kami sedang kehabisan ide humor

Scarlet : Untuk sekali ini aja, kita mau ngasi kisah inspiratif buat pembaca. Itung-itung lagi bulan puasa...

Sima Yi : Iya deh...

Jia Chong : Tapi habis itu humor lagi ya!

Scarlet : Suer deh!

Nagi : Acara dimulai dalam 3...2...1...

* * *

.

Zhuge Liang : Selamat sejahtera, para pembaca! Kali ini, kami akan membuat sebuah kisah tragis namun inspiratif bagi kalian yang ingin menjalankan ibadah puasa. Inilah dia...

.

**DW van Java**

**Episode : Kekuatan Belas Kasih**

.

Zhuge Liang : Alkisah, seorang siswa SMA bernama Jia Chong baru pulang sekolah. Ia sedang berpamitan dengan teman-temannya...

Jia Chong : Gue pulang dulu ya! Bentar bokap gue marah gara-gara pulang kesorean...

Xu Shu : Iya. Titi DJ ya!

Lu Xun : Lu mau jadi alay?

Xu Shu : Engga. Itu artinya hati-hati di jalan, Boyan!

Lu Xun : Oh, oke. Hati-hati ya, Gonglu!

Jia Chong : Siip!

Zhuge Liang : Tiba-tiba, Jia Chong melihat sesuatu di tengah jalan yang sedang ia lewati...

BRUAK!

Jia Chong : (lari mendekati korban, kemudian marah sambil melempari kapaknya) WOY! BERHENTI LO MOBIL SIALAN! GA TANGGUNG JAWAB BANGET ABIS NABRAK ORANG! GUE TAU NOMOR PLAT MOBIL LO!

Zhuge Liang : Ternyata, terjadi kecelakaan tabrak lari yang menyebabkan seorang anak SMP terluka parah hingga tak sadarkan diri. Jia Chong melihat dan membopong(baca :seret) anak itu menuju Rumah Sakit Sima, rumah sakit yang mewah dan terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan, untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

Jia Chong : Sabar ya. Rumah sakit sebentar lagi sampe. Sayangnya badanmu gede amat. Ini anak orang atau anak gorila sih? (Seret Sima Zhao)

Wang Yuanji : Selamat datang di Rumah Sakit Sima. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Jia Chong : Suster, tolong segera tangani anak ini. Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan terluka parah!(menunjuk Sima Zhao yang darahnya bercucuran dimana-mana)

Wang Yuanji : Maaf, Mas. Tapi anda harus memberi informasi tentang orang tuanya lebih dulu...

Jia Chong : KEADAAN LAGI BEGINI MASIH DISURUH NGIKUTIN PROSEDUR?

Wang Yuanji : Maaf, tapi itu sudah peraturan dan tidak ada pengecualian...

Jia Chong : Mana Direktur rumah sakit ini? CEPAT PANGGIL DIA!

Zhuge Liang : Karena kekesalan Jia Chong atas pelayanan rumah sakit, Ia mendatangi direktur dari Rumah Sakit Sima, Sima Yi.

Sima Yi : Maaf, Anak Muda. Tapi prosedur tidak dapat diganggu gugat, dan tidak ada pengecualian atas hal itu...(menggunakan topinya, kemudian duduk di kursi kerjanya)

Jia Chong : Bisakah anda lebih manusiawi? Anak itu sedang sekarat!

Sima Yi : (ketus)Kami juga punya pegawai dan dokter di ruah sakit ini. Mereka semua tidak dibayar dengan belas kasihan!

Jia Chong : (berbalik akan meninggalkan ruang direktur) Baiklah jika mau anda begitu. Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan mebuat perhitungan!(ngayun-ngayun tongkat)

Zhuge Liang : Gonglu, kamu itu bukan Sailor Moon! Ngapain pake kakuatan bulan segala?

Jia Chong : Maaf, habisnya hilang kendali. Baiklah, saya pergi dulu...

Zhuge Liang : Dengan marah dan menyesal, Jia Chong kembali menyeret anak itu karena terlalu berat untuk digendong. Meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Sima, Ia beralih ke Rumah Sakit Sun yang berjarak lima menit dari Rumah Sakit Sima. Tempat itu hanya rumah sakit kecil, namun tetap mengutamakan keselamatan dari pasien. Mari kita lihat Jia Chong yang sedang menunggu di ruang UGD...

Zhou Yu : (berjalan mendekati Jia Chong, menghela napas berat)

Jia Chong : Dokter, bagaimaa keadaannya?

Zhou Yu : Maaf, dengan menyesal kami tidak bisa menolong nyawa anak itu. Jika saja anda membawanya beberapa menit atau sejam lebih awal, ada sedikit peluang bahwa nyawanya dapat tertolong...

Jia Chong : Baiklah, terima kasih, Dok...

Zhuge Liang : Jia Chong kembali melihat anak yang kini tak bernyawa. Ia membuka _sweater_ yang dikenakannya saat itu. Ternyata, terdapat sesuatu di saku seragam sekolah anak itu.

Jia Chong : (merogoh saku Sima Zhao, ada kartu nama bertuliskan "Milik Sima Zhao" da sebuah nomor telepon di belakangnya) Hah? Nomor telepon? Semoga ini nomor kerabat dekatnya...

Zhuge Liang : Jia Chong segera mengambil teleponnya, kemudian menghubungi nomor yang tertera pada kartu tersebut. Ternyata, ayahnya yang menjawab.

Jia Chong : Halo? Apa benar ini kerabat dari Sima Zhao?

Sima Yi : Benar. Saya ayahnya. Ada apa ya?

Jia Chong : Begini, anak bapak baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan terluka parah. Tapi setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit, nyawa anak bapak sudah tidak tertolong lagi...

Sima Yi : Anak saya? Baiklah, sekarang dia ada dimana?

Jia Chong : Sekarang berlokasi di Rumah Sakit Sun, Jalan Wu.

Sima Yi : Saya akan kesana secepatnya...

Zhuge Liang : Tak lama kemudian, ayah dari anak bernama Sima Zhao datang menemui Jia Chong. Ternyata, itu adalah direktur dari Rumah Sakit Sima yang Ia kunjungi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sima Yi : Ka-kau... Anak itu... Anakku...(kaget)

Jia Chong : Loh? Bapak ini yang di rumah sakit tadi kan?

Sima Yi : Dimana Zhao, anakku?

Jia Chong : Masih di ruang UGD. Sebentar lagi akan dibungkus untuk dikirim ke rumah duka.

Zhuge Liang : Mereka berdua menemui mayat Sima Zhao di ruang UGD. Sima Yi menitikka air mata karena kepergian anaknya.

Sima Yi : Zishang, anakku. Seharusnya kau tidak begini. Maafkan Ayah, Nak...

Jia Chong : Oh, ya. Soal kecelakaan tadi, saya tahu mobil yang menabrak anak Bapak...

Sima Yi : Benarkah? Sebutkan saja nomor di plat mobilnya...

Jia Chong : Kalau tidak salah, "S 5 HI".

Sima Yi : Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi...(balik nangis)

Jia Chong : Kenapa?

Zhuge Liang : Sima Yi menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Anak SMP bernama Sima Zhao adalah anak bungsunya. Ia kabur dari rumah sepulang sekolah sehari setelah perceraian Sima Yi dengan istrinya akibat sang ayah hanya memikirkan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan mobil yang menabrak Sima Zhao adalah kakaknya, Sima Shi, yang mabuk setelah diberi baozi berisi narkoba sepulang kuliah. Itu juga akibat dari sang ayah yang tidak mempedulikan kedua anaknya.

Jia Chong : Saya turut berduka. Saya menyesal telah memasuki rumah sakit itu dulu. Jika saja saya tidak ke tempat Bapak lebih dulu, ada peluang anak Bapak akan selamat.

Sima Yi : Bukan salahmu, Nak. Ini salahku karena tidak memberikan kasih sayang pada kedua anakku. Aku menyesal atas perbuatan itu...

Zhuge Liang : Akhirnya, Sima Yi menyesal dengan perbuatannya yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada sebuah kasih sayang. Ia memberi Jia Chong sejumlah uang, namun siswa SMA itu menolaknya karena perbuatan yang dilakukannya sudah melebihi kecukupannya.

**~THE END~**

* * *

Nagi : Nah, ada pelajaran yang harus kita ambil dari cerita ini...

Scarlet : Jangan lupakan kasih sayang meski kita sudah berkorban banyak demi sesuatu yang kita inginkan. Akhirnya, ya jadi kaya Oom Sima Yi deh...

Nagi : Silahkan layangkan review dan sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!


End file.
